Halloween Masquerade
by tenshi2708
Summary: Edd attends his college's Halloween masquerade where he meets a mysterious stranger dressed as the Lone Ranger. The two hit it off, but who is this mysterious masked man? Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d. Update 8/20/2015: At this point in time I don't foresee myself finishing this. Please take it as it is or simply don't read if it bothers you that it is incomplete. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

The party was already into full swing when Edd got there. He tugged on the hood of his costume to make sure his face was properly concealed. Edd wasn't usually interested in parties, but there was something exciting about masquerades. The whole concept was freeing. Edd could be whoever he wanted that night. No stereotypes would be present to hold him back.

Edd made his way out onto the dance floor to join in the mob. He wasn't one for dancing usually either, but at least the popular moves were just jumping and waving of arms. It was also a great relief that no one would know who Edd was if he made a complete fool of himself.

Edd stepped on something slick and fell backwards. He braced himself for hitting the ground, but instead found himself in a pair of strong arms.

"Woah you okay?"

As Edd was righted he nodded and turned to face his savior, glad his hood had stayed in place. "Yes, thank you." He looked down at the ground but couldn't tell where the offending substance was. "I think someone's spilled punch."

"I'm not surprised. Sweet costume by the way. Are you Ezio?"

Edd beamed. "Yes! Thank you! It took quite a lot of time to make."

"Woah you made that? That's awesome. You wanna dance?"

"I'd be delighted." The pair relocated to a slightly less cramped area and Edd took the time to really look the other man over. He had on a white cowboy hat, black mask, and black suit. "Are you Zoro?"

The man laughed. "No, The Lone Ranger."

"Oh! My apologies. I should have know."

The ranger laughed. "It's alright dude."

The two danced in silence until the song ended. A slow one started and the ranger smiled at Edd.

"Wanna keep dancing?"

Edd swallowed hard. "O-okay."

The ranger gently took Edd's hands and pulled him closer, placing the ravinette's hands on his shoulders. He then slid his hands onto Edd's hips and the pair began to sway. "So what's your major?"

The ranger's body was so warm. "Arthropodology. What about yours?"

"Mechanics, but I honestly have no idea what you just said."

Edd laughed. _"Arthropodology is a biological discipline concerned with the study of Arthropods, a phylum of animals that include the insects, arachnids, crustaceans and others that are characterized by the possession of jointed limbs." _

"So uh you study bugs and junk?"

"Well yes in a matter of speaking. But it's like saying you only know how to work on car, it's a bit more complicated than that."

The ranger nodded. "Makes sense. If you're into authorpods then how did you learn to sew?"

Edd shook his head and smiled. "Arth-ro-pods not author," he chuckled. "And I suppose sewing is simply a hobby I picked up over the years. It is quite a useful skill you know."

The ranger shrugged. "Don't think I'd be any good at it. Do you have a specific reason you picked Ezio?"

Edd shrugged. "I really enjoy studying the renaissance. When I first tried the Assassin's Creed games I wasn't sure if I'd enjoy them, but they definitely drew me in. The story is so interesting, have you ever played? "

* * *

The pair continued to chat, and dance to song after song. As the night was drawing to a close they found themselves sitting together on a wall outside of the gymnasium.

"Could I see your hand?"

The ranger laughed. "What for?"

Edd pulled a pen out from his pocket and motioned for the ranger to hold out his hand. The ranger complied and Edd wrote his cell number on his palm. "I had a really great time tonight and I just figured that maybe we could keep in touch."

The ranger beamed. "Yeah of course, I'd like that."

Edd looked down at the ranger's hand. He ran his thumb over the number and in a moment of sheer fearlessness, he leaned down and gently kissed his palm. When Edd sat back up and processed what he had just done he felt his face erupt into a blush. He was glad it was dark and his hood concealed the majority of his face.

Before Edd had the chance to stutter out an apology he felt himself being pulled forward by the neck and soft lips pressed into his own. His heart beat wildly in his chest. The ranger's other hand reached inside of Edd's hood and caressed his cheek. Edd smiled into the kiss and didn't even notice when his hood slipped backwards off his head.

When the ranger pulled away Edd covered his scarlet cheeks with his hands, and missed the look of shock that passed over the other man's face. "My that was, quiet unexpected. Pleasant though! But unexpected."

The ranger nodded. "Yeah unexpected. Look Ed- _Ezio_, I'll text you okay?"

Edd nodded. "Alright _Lone Ranger_. Could I-"

The ranger's phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket. "Aw man I got run. I'll talk to you later." He hesitated for a moment, but then leaned in and quickly kissed Edd on the forehead. The ranger then hopped down from the wall and waved to Edd before running back into the gym.

Edd sighed and smiled. That was by far the best dance he had ever attended.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he got back to his dorm Kevin stripped out of his costume and took a hot shower. As he dried off he heard the dorm room door close and Nat called out, "Dude you back?"

"Yeah be right out," Kevin called as he pulled on his shorts and t-shirt.

"Well hurry up, I've got big news!"

Kevin shook his head and opened the door. "What did you hook up with someone?"

Nat was beaming. "Hell yeah I did. Sparks flew tonight baby."

Kevin shook his head and flopped down on his bed. Thoughts of the night flashed though his head. The memory of a delicate kiss on his palm re-played and he touched the spot with his other hand.

"Shit," Kevin exclaimed as he sat up and looked at his palm. The number was still there, but faded from the shower. Kevin quickly grabbed his phone and punched in the number before he lost it completely. He felt eyes boring into him and gave Nat a sideways glance. "What?"

"Whacha got there Kev?"

Kevin shrugged and put his phone in his pocket. "Nothing."

A Cheshire grin split Nat's face. "Really? I seem to have the feeling that you met someone too. Do I know her?"

Kevin shook his head. "No you don't know _her_."

Nat nodded. "Hmm do I know _him_?"

Kevin snorted. "I doubt he- I mean-"

Nat erupted into a fit of laughter. "Oh man Kev I didn't know you had it in you. You finally decided to come to the dark side."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever it's not a big deal. It's not like anything is going to happen. We just danced."

"And snogged."

Kevin blushed. "How did you-" He paused, "Dammit Nat!"

Nat shrugged. "Hey you're the one blurting things out. I've gotta say I'm a little surprised at you though. I thought you were strictly a ladies man."

Kevin groaned and rubbed at this temples. "Well yeah, there was just something, and then-" Kevin sighed. "Do you remember me telling you about that kid from Peach Creek?"

Nat nodded. "The Double D dude? How can I forget a name like Double D?"

"Yeah well I kinda had a thing for him way back when and I never told anyone because well I didn't think it mattered. I wasn't going to act on it and he wouldn't have been interested anyway."

"So what, this guy remind you of him?"

Kevin couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face. "Well yeah, at first. Then when we stared you know, kissing, his hood fell back and uh-"

"No," Nat yelled. "No fucking way! It was him?"

Kevin pulled his pillow over his face and nodded. "Yeah," came his muffled response. "It was Edd."

Nat laughed. "That is hella romantic dude. So when you gonna text him?"

Kevin pushed the pillow up onto the top his head and pulled on the edges. "I dunno dude. I feel like if I do he'll just freak out when he finds out it was me."

"Well he's obviously into guys to some degree so what's the big deal?"

Kevin groaned. "I used to torture him and his friends in school. He probably just thinks I'm a giant ass."

"Well he wouldn't be wrong."

Kevin threw his pillow at Nat's face. "Shut up. Besides isn't it way too early to text?"

Nat shrugged. "Did he get your number yet? That's a good excuse." He tossed the pillow back to Kevin who caught it in one hand while he sat up.

"Just don't bring it up right away. Play up the mysterious man behind the mask bit. Then if he acts like he's having second thoughts no harm done, he wouldn't know it was you."

Kevin nodded. For once Nat's plan actually made sense.

Sender: Hey testing 1 2 3. Making sure you didn't give me a fake number :P

Kevin's bed squeaked and Nat plopped down on it. "Oooh good call using the tongue face."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I didn't say I needed any help from the peanut gallery." He jumped when his phone buzzed and turned it away from Nat to read.

Edd: If I didn't want you to have my number I would not have given it to you. I must say I'm a little surprised you texted me at all.

Sender: After a night like this I'd be crazy not to.

Kevin smiled as he imaged Edd reading the text and getting flustered. He looked up at Nat who was still sitting on the bed and pouting. "You don't get to read them."

"Ha! That's what you think, but I have my ways." Nat dramatically got up and went into the bathroom.

Kevin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Edd: I have to admit that I'm a little curious as to who you are. Forgive me for not asking sooner, my mind has been elsewhere tonight.

Kevin grinned. Sender: You already know who I am.

Edd: I do?

Sender: Of course, I'm the Lone Ranger.

After Kevin sent the text several minutes passed without a response. He began to worry and wondered if he should send another. It was getting rather late and Kevin began to doze off as he waited for a response.

When Nat got out of the shower he laughed at Kevin laying on the bed with one hand draped over his eyes and another clutching his phone, fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Edd frowned. _Of course, I'm the Lone Ranger _light up the screen. He sighed. Apparently who ever had swept him of his feet that night had no interest in pursuing a relationship if they couldn't even exchange names.

He tossed his phone onto the bedside table and turned out the light. Snuggling deeper into the covers he tried to push the events of the night out of his mind. His phone began vibrating and Edd jerked in surprise. An unknown number had sent him a picture message and Edd couldn't resist downloading it.

Edd chewed on his lip as the picture came through and couldn't help but grin when it popped up. Fast asleep was the ranger. He had his arm draped across his face and was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, but Edd could still tell that it was him. The message below said, _Give sleeping beauty a chance ok? He really likes you. _

Edd beamed. Maybe a little mystery in his life would be a good thing.

* * *

Edd had been giddy all week. For once in his life he found his mind wandering away from coursework. Ranger, as Edd had dubbed him in his phone, sent Edd dozens of texts a day. The duo exchanged daily pleasantries, which Edd enjoyed but he found that he liked being flirtatious with Ranger too.

It had taken a small amount of pestering, but Edd had convinced Ranger to meet with him face to face that Saturday. His heart beat wildly as he tugged on his scarf. Leaves crunched underfoot as he made his way down the concrete path that led to a small park on campus.

Edd let out a breath that manifested as a long trail of steam upwards into the cool Autumn air. As he rounded the corner he saw a lone figure sitting on a park bench.

The man wore a green hoddie with a red and black hat that was tugged down over his face. He reminded Edd of Kevin, which reminded him of home. Edd felt a pang of homesickness pass through him. He missed Ed and Eddy more than anything and made a mental note to send them both a long email later.

The man looked up and Edd stopped in his tracks, it was Kevin. A smile split Edd's face. "Salutations Kevin! What an odd coincidence meeting you here."

"Y-yeah. What are you doing?"

Edd fiddled with the tail of his scarf. "I'm just meeting a friend."

"Huh. Just a friend?"

Edd pulled his scarf up over his reddening cheeks. "Well maybe more than a friend, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways it was nice to see you. I don't mean to be rude but I really must go. Maybe I will see you again sometime." Edd pulled out his phone and began to walk away.

Sender: I'm at the entrance, where are you?

A phone buzzed and Edd looked back at Kevin who was pulling his out. "S' mine."

Edd sighed and took a few more steps.

"If you're waiting for someone shouldn't you sit still so they can find you?"

Edd looked back down at his phone. "Well maybe," he mumbled. He walked over and sat down besides Kevin on the bench. Edd jumped when his phone buzzed.

Ranger: You look adorable in that scarf.

Edd had to bite his tongue to stop himself from making a noise of delight. He looked around, but didn't see anyone besides Kevin.

Sender: Where are you?

Edd bounced his leg impatiently as he waited for a response. He glanced sideways at Kevin, who seemed to be texting someone as well. "Are you meeting someone too?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah I am."

Edd's phone buzzed.

Ranger: Closer than you realize.

Edd let out a noise of frustration. He dialed Ranger's number and lifted the phone to his ear. Kevin's phone began to buzz and he stood up. He took a few steps forward before lifting it to his ear and answering with, "You know dork, you're really dense."

Edd's mouth fell open and he sat there gaping like a fish for a few moments.

Kevin grinned sheepishly. "Surprise?" He took a deep breath. "I was afraid to tell you. I thought you might uh, turn me down."

Edd began to regain his composure. "Did you know it was me all along?"

Kevin walked back over to the bench and sat down. "Not at first. I thought I was talking with someone who was an awful lot like you at the party, but then your hood fell back and uh-"

"That's why you ran off!"

Kevin shrugged. "Well yeah mostly."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Edd mustered up the courage to ask, "Was all of this a joke?"

"W-what? No! No of course not. I mean if I had know it was you I wouldn't have initiated anything but-"

Edd stood up. He felt like he had just been struck and tears pricked at his eyes. "Well I'll just be on my way then. I'm sorry that I wasn't your preferred choice and-"

Kevin quickly got up, grabbed Edd, and spun him around. He pressed their lips together and held Edd as tightly to himself as he dared. Edd couldn't help himself from clinging to Kevin like a life vest as his brain flooded with endorphins.

Both boys were panting when they finality separated. Edd eased his hold on Kevin, but didn't try to get away. Kevin's face was red and Edd smiled when he realized that it couldn't possibly be solely the chill in the air's fault.

"Sorry D, I've been dying to do that all week and I couldn't just let you walk away. I didn't mean I don't want you, I just thought that you would never be interested in me."

Edd nestled his head into Kevin's neck and felt a chill go through the red-head. "Mmm well if you're half the man that Ranger is I suppose I could give you a chance.

Kevin laughed. "I can wear the hat for you too if you want."

Edd laughed and playfully pushed on Kevin's chest. "Shut up. I think you owe me dinner."

Kevin nodded. "Alright, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin pulled Edd down onto the bed.

"Kevin!" Edd laughed. "I thought we were going to watch a movie!"

"In a minute. I'm gonna take full advantage of the fact that I can actually touch you today." Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Edd sighed. He hadn't received a hug since the last time he went home and saw Ed. Kevin's embrace was much softer and Edd relaxed in his arms. Even with their complicated history, Kevin was able to provide Edd with a sense of nostalgia that made his homesickness more bearable.

The door opened and Edd heard someone shout, "Aw man and here I hoped to walk in on something more _sensual_.

Kevin groaned. "I thought you were busy today Nat."

"Never too busy to come check on you sweet cheeks." Nat sauntered over to the bed and looked down at the couple.

Edd tilted his head back so he could see Nat, but Kevin refused to release his hold. "Hello, my name is Eddward."

Nat beamed. "Double Delightful. It's so good to meet you. Kevin here talks about you _all _the time. Did you know-"

"Nat," Kevin hissed. "Go away."

"Are you the one I can thank for the picture?"

Nat beamed. "Yes sir."

Kevin let go of Edd and sat up while shooting daggers at Nat. "What picture?"

Nat waved his hand. "Oh just one of you sleeping the night of the party." He turned to Edd. "You have it saved right?"

Edd nodded.

Kevin looked back and forth between Edd and Nat. "Wha- How did you even get his number?"

"Uh duh you had it written on your hand. I was afraid you might have done something to make Double Delectable think you weren't interested so I decided to help you guys out a little."

Edd pulled the picture up on his phone and held it out to Kevin. "It's nothing bad, just you sleeping."

Kevin couldn't help chuckling. "So even with this picture you still didn't recognize me?"

Edd huffed. "Your face is obscured! And why would I even think it was you to begin with?"

Kevin pulled Edd closer and kissed him on the forehead. "Yeah what are the odds?"

Nat flopped down onto his own bed. "Yeah especially since you've been crushing on him hardcore for a while now."

"Nat!"

Edd giggled. "What?"

"Oh just that Kevin has had the hots for you longer than you know," Nat sung out.

Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but found himself being pulled back down onto the bed by Edd. The ravinette snuggled back to where he had been before.

"I'm just glad everything worked out. For once I feel like the why just doesn't really matter."

* * *

Edd woke up pressed against something warm. Through eyes bleary with sleep he discovered that it was Kevin. He wriggled free of Kevin's grasp and slid off the bottom of the bed.

Nat was working on his laptop at the desk and turned to give a small wave. "Hey dude I wondered how long you were gonna sleep. Kevin is like waking the dead, he'd probably sleep the rest of the day if we let him."

Edd smiled and looked back at the sleeping red-head.

"So you want a picture of you guys sleeping together? I took one," Nat said in a sing-song voice.

Edd nodded. "Yes please."

Nat pulled out his phone and sent the picture to Edd. He watch with amusement as Edd waited for the text to come through. "When did you know you were into guys?"

Edd shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. Women made me so nervous but I attributed it to having feelings for them. I suppose it was in high school that I came to terms with the fact that they made me nervous because I didn't like them, but thought I had to."

"You ever date a guy then?"

Edd nodded. "Nothing every serious but I have been out on a handful of dates. Testing the waters I suppose. Education is top priority in my life right now and I never could justify spending extra time on relationships with any of them."

Nat rested his head on his hand. "Until Kevin?"

Edd smiled and sat down on the edge of Nat's bed. "Yes." The picture came through so Edd saved it and set it as his background. He absentmindedly ran a finger over his screen as he continued. "He's different. When we bumped into each other at the dance there was just an instant attraction. He was charming and mysterious. I felt comfortable in his arms."

"You really didn't know it was him?"

Edd shook his head. "Why would I even consider it? I was aware that he was attending the same school but we had never crossed paths before. After middle school ended we saw less and less of one another. Our high school was rather large since several schools fed into it. We still lived on the same street but our social circles expanded and changed. I greeted Kevin if I saw him, but that was all."

Nat shook his head. "Would you have considered dating him if you knew it was him right away?"

Edd Rocked back as he thought. "I'm not sure." He laughed. "Probably not. I was completely shocked when I found out it was him I had fallen for. I suppose it was better finding out this way." Edd looked over his shoulder again at Kevin's sleeping body.

Nat laughed. "You are too adorable for words dude."

Edd smiled as his cheeks grew warm and he looked down at his new background. "Thank you Nat, for everything."

Nat nodded and turned back to his computer.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, my internet is down at my house. Working on getting it fixed but updates might be slow for a bit.

* * *

Edd was thankful that Kevin had brought a car with him to college. If Edd ever needed to go anywhere he had to use the bus. He usually didn't mind public transportation, but he was glad to have company on the trip back home for winter break.

Edd played with the strings on Kevin's hoddie. He had started wearing it since the two had become official in November. It made him feel close to Kevin when their schedules kept them apart and soothed him when he was stressed. It was also a very noticeable _he's mine_ sign that Edd loved to show off. He just worried about what the reaction would be when he arrived in Peach Creek wearing Kevin's clothes, in Kevin's car, with Kevin.

"You alright over there?"

Edd snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh yes I'm alright."

Kevin cocked an eyebrow and looked over at Edd. "Mmhmm so why are you being so quiet then?"

Edd sighed. "Just thinking."

Kevin held out a hand and beckoned for Edd's. Edd laced his fingers into Kevin's and the red-head gave a gentle squeeze. "You're happy with me right?"

"W-wha- of course I am!"

"Then it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

Edd smiled. Why was it that Kevin was so good at reading his thoughts? "Is Nazz going to make it home?"

"Yeah tomorrow she should be getting in. I wish Ralph could afford to fly back once in a while."

"Have you heard from him lately?"

Kevin shrugged. "Not really. Sometimes a letter shows up but nothing recently."

Edd looked out the window. He was glad that his friends hadn't moved somewhere far away. They might not talk as much as they uses to but he knew they would be close by if he needed them. Maybe their reaction to Edd's new relationship wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

"You're joking right?"

Edd pouted. "I most certainly am not joking Eddy."

Eddy let out a loud guffaw. "So you're telling me that out of all the guys you could possibly sleep with, it's shovel chin!?"

"Oh my apologies Eddy. I didn't realize I needed your approval on my dating decisions."

"Hey anybody else would be fine. I just can't believe that after all that shit when we were younger you would get with him."

"If I remember correctly _you_ were the one with a problem with him."

"Guys," Ed moaned. "Stop fighting." Edd and Eddy crossed their arms and turned away from each other. Ed glanced back and for between the two nervously. "Let's watch a movie. Night of the Killer Snow Goons is on at eight! I'll order us some pizza and it'll be like old times. Come on guys."

Edd relaxed a little. "Well I suppose that would be alright. I just need to text Kevin and notify him that I won't be joining him for dinner-"

"Why not just invite ol' shovel chin over? Then it will really be like old times," Eddy spat. "Or better yet, why don't we all go over to his place? He still have that giant ass TV?"

Edd let out a noise of frustration. "I'm not going to sit here and take this from you today Eddy. Maybe we can do something together another day Ed, but thank you for the invitation."

"Oh so now your're too good for lumpy and me?"

Edd bit his tongue and got up to leave. "I'll talk to you later Ed. Let me know when Eddy is in a more agreeable mood." Edd continued out of Ed's house and headed straight to Kevin's. Maybe things weren't going to be that easy.

As soon as Kevin opened the door Edd began to rant about Eddy's response. Kevin quietly listened, nodding at all the right times, until Edd was finished. Then he leaned in, kissed Edd's forehead, and simply said, "Invite them over."

Edd blinked in confusion. "W-what?"

"Invite them over, it's fine. My dad just called and said he was working late tonight anyway."

"I don't think that Eddy was being serious-"

"Yeah well I am. Call his bluff and tell him to come over. If nothing else Ed can come alone. We came home to visit with family and friends. You'll regret it if you let Eddy get under your skin and you fight the whole time."

Edd could feel a smile tugging at his lips. "You don't mind?"

Kevin shrugged. "I mean there's a reason they're your friends and not mine, but if you want them in your life then I guess I have to tolerate 'em."

Edd wove his arms around Kevin and nuzzled into his neck. "This is why I love you."

Kevin laughed. "Love you too dork. Now text your friends before I change my mind."


	6. Chapter 6

Edd was pleasantly surprised when bot Ed and Eddy showed up on Kevin's door stop. Eddy was obviously sulking, but at least he had made an appearance. The boys settled into the living room and Ed took control of the remote. He sat cross-legged on the floor while Kevin, Edd, and Eddy sat on the couch. Edd nestled close to Kevin, who wrapped an arm around the ravinette, while Eddy sat as close to the edge of the couch as he could manage with his arms crossed.

Edd was exhausted. The whole day had been stressful for him but having his friends and boyfriend together, and tolerating each other, provided a sense of comfort. He began to doze off and felt Kevin laugh as he was pulled into the red-head's lap. Once Edd found a comfortable spot he quickly fell asleep.

Kevin rested his head on Edd's and glanced over at Eddy.

Eddy glared back. "What are you looking at shovel chin?"

Kevin bristled but kept his voice low so he wouldn't wake Edd. "Hey cut the crap you're in _my_ house you know."

"Yeah well Sock-head was _our_ friend first." Eddy waved his hand back and forth between himself and Ed.

"And now he's _my_ boyfriend so you're gonna have to deal with me being around."

Eddy snorted. "Yeah we'll see how long that lasts. Sock-head always ends up dumping his boyfriends for school. He says that they just get in the way of studying so I'm not too worried, you'll be gone soon enough."

Kevin shook his head. "You're wrong." He kissed Edd's forehead and looked back at the TV.

A few moments passed and Eddy shifted in his seat, feeling ever so slightly guilty. "I mean if you do stick around it's not like we're gonna be friends."

Kevin shrugged and kept his eyes on the screen.

"It would be a tolerance, and that's it. And I would only do it for sock-head."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah same here."

Eddy turned his focus back to the movie as the guiltily feeling in his stomach eased.

* * *

"D, hey D you gonna sleep here tonight?"

Edd groaned and rolled over. Kevin chuckled and went to retrieve a blanket. Ed and Eddy left when the movie ended and Kevin had left Edd's sleeping form on the couch while he did a few things around the house. As he walked back downstairs he heard the front door open.

"Kevin?"

Kevin hurried back downstairs. "Yeah dad I'm coming."

Mr. Barr was looking at Edd asleep on the couch. "This a friend of yours?"

Kevin felt his face grow warm. "It's Edd, my boyfriend remember?"

Mr. Barr nodded. "Didn't know he would be sleeping over."

Kevin covered Edd with the blanket. "We weren't planing on it, he's just tired from the trip home."

Mr. Barr nodded. "Well it's fine, just trying to stay in-the-loop." Both men shifted uncomfortably. "You um you two still doing alright?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah we're doing great."

"Great? Well that's great." Mr. Barr scratched the back of his neck. "I uh, I'm still getting used to the whole _boyfriend_ thing but I'm glad that you're happy."

Kevin slipped his hands into his pockets. "Thanks. You wanna go to the kitchen and catch up or whatever?"

Mr. Barr nodded and clapped a hand down onto Kevin's shoulder, giving him a gentle shake. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Edd stretched and looked around. Kevin's house was completely quiet, Edd was obviously the only one awake. He folded the blanket and set it on the couch. Looking at his phone he noticed that he had a message from his mother stating that his parents were running a day behind schedule and would return home that night. Edd sighed in relief. He was glad he didn't cause unnecessary worry by sleeping at Kevin's.

Edd walked to the door and placed his hand on the handle, but he couldn't resist going upstairs to wish Kevin good morning before he returned home. Edd tiptoed upstairs and smiled at Kevin's figure sprawled out on the bed.

Edd squatted down next to the bed and ran a hand over Kevin's head. He kissed him on the lips and pressed their foreheads together. "Good morning. I'm going to head home for a bit, I'll see you later."

Kevin let out a small moan. Edd got up to leave but jumped when a hand reached out and grabbed a hold of his shirt. Kevin pulled Edd down into bed and under the covers while the ravinette laughed.

"Kevin! Unhand me!"

Kevin laughed too. "Never, you're _mine_."

Edd wove his arms around Kevin's neck and reveled in his warmth.

"Maybe I should have brought you to bed with me last night," Kevin mumbled into Edd's ear.

Edd blushed and burried his head into the crook of Kevin's neck, the thought did seem appealing. "Did Ed and Eddy do alright last night after I fell asleep?"

"Yeah they were fine. I think Eddy and I reached an understanding and well you know Ed doesn't seem bothered at all."

Edd gave Kevin a serious look. "I hope you and Eddy were civil."

Kevin laughed. "Of course. What choice did we have with you sleeping on me?"

"Hmm is that all it takes? I might have to make a habit out of it."

"Fine by me." Kevin rolled over, pulling Edd on top of him, and began to rub circles on the ravinette's back. In no time at all the pair drifted back into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Nazz let herself into to Kevin's house with the spare key that was hidden by the door. She couldn't wait to surprise him and hear all about his new relationship with Edd. She tiptoed upstairs and into Kevin's bedroom. In one swift motion she tore the blankets back and yelled, "Suprise!"

Kevin jerked awake and his ravinette companion almost fell out of the bed in shock.

Nazz released the blanket and covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh Kev I'm so sorry! I didn't know Double D was going to be here!"

Kevin sat up, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "Nazz don't take this the wrong way, but what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Well I ah, I got into town earlier that I thought and I thought I'd swing by and surprise you." She smiled sheepishly and waved her hands. "Surprise."

Edd had quickly donned his discarded beanie and straightened his clothes as Nazz spoke to Kevin. Thoroughly embarrassed he decided to take his leave. "Excuse me but I really should be getting home. I'm sure the two of you have some catching up to do."

Edd gave Kevin a quick kiss on the temple and made his way to the door. He was almost into the hallway when he ran directly into Mr. Barr.

Through tired eyes Mr. Barr surveyed the scene. Kevin was sitting shirtless in bed. Nazz was blushing and had a blanket lying at her feet. Edd had a guilty expression plastered onto his face. "Keep it down, I haven't even had my coffee yet," he mumbled before making his way downstairs.

* * *

Edd's dating life had been strategically avoided in conversations with his parents. They were content hearing that Edd was choosing to focus on his studies and would consider dating when he wasn't so busy.

Mr. Barr had taken Kevin, Edd, and Nazz out for breakfast after a cup of coffee and Edd had run home for a quick shower. It was calmer that Edd had expected. Nazz and Kevin were busy catching up so Mr. Barr and Edd spent some time becoming acquainted. Edd had been nervous at first, but talk of school took the pressure off. Edd wasn't asked for private details or explanations of his relationship with Kevin.

Edd sighed and fell backwards onto his couch. The house was sparkling clean. All sticky notes were accounted for and stacked neatly in Edd's room. His parents had promised to be home promptly at six, and Edd would have to start dinner soon. He pondered how their conversation would go. Would they too be as accepting as Kevin's father? Surely there was some lengthy discussion between the two men when Kevin had first brought it up.

Edd's phone buzzed. He looked pulled it from his pocket and smiled when he saw it was Eddy.

Eddy: Sry bout last night. You wanna come over?

Sender: Apology accepted Eddy. I'm afraid I can't. My parents will be arriving soon and it's a rather important night.

Eddy: You coming out?

Sender: That is the intent.

Eddy: Shit. You need anything DD?

Sender: No I'll be alright. I'm just not sure how to break it gently.

Eddy: Screw gently. Idk what the plan is, but you should have shovel chin there with you. Even though I still think your taste in guys stinks, I bet your parents would choose their words more carefully with him there. I mean seeing you two ogle each other makes me wanna barf, but I could understand what you've got when I saw you together.

Edd covered his mouth as a grim split his face. In the end Eddy really did care, he was just crude.

Sender: Thank you for the suggestion Eddy, maybe I will have Kevin attend tonight.

Eddy: Well good luck.

Edd rolled off the couch and headed upstairs, texting Kevin as he walked. The butterflies in his stomached eased a little when he confirmed that Kevin would be there by his side.

* * *

"Oh Eddward everything looks wonderful!"

Edd smiled. "Thank you mother." Edd's parents were about to sit down when the doorbell rang. "Oh that's my guest, I'll get it."

Mrs. Vincent cocked an eyebrow at Edd as he hurried out of the room and to the door.

Edd opened the door and Kevin stepped inside. As he slid off his leather jacket Edd admired the red-head. His hair was slicked back; he wore a green button down, and black pants. He looked incredibly handsome.

"Hey hope I made it over in good time. Nazz insisted on helping me get ready. I don't know why she thought I needed so much help."

"You look great."

Kevin grinned and tilted his head. "Alright stop ogling me, gotta go meet the parents right?"

Edd blushed. "I am not _ogling_, but you can inform Nazz that she did a good job."

Mrs. Vincent appeared in the door and cleared her thought. "Hello there, you must be-"

Kevin stepped forward and held out his hand. "Kevin, Edd's boyfriend. How are you?"

Edd covered his face as shock spread across his mother's. So much for breaking it to them gently.

Mrs. Vincent shook Kevin's hand, unable to form coherent words. Mr. Vincent appeared beside her and shook Kevin's hand as well. "It's a pleasure. We were just about to sit down, won't you join us?"

Kevin nodded. "Of course." He turned and beckoned for Edd to join them.

Edd hurried to Kevin's side and the red-head surprised everyone by placing a swift kiss on Edd's cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Vincent and Kevin chatted about college while Mrs. Vincent ate in silence. Edd would occasionally glance her way, but he was unsure of what to do. He immersed himself in the conversation with the other men, and discovered that at least they seemed to be getting along.

"So out of curiosity how did," Mr. Vincent gestured with his hands between the two boys. "This relationship begin?"

Kevin started, "Well we were at a party-"

Edd added, "A Halloween party."

"Yeah, and we just kind of hit it off. We didn't recognize each other-"

"Or we probably wouldn't have given each other a chance." Both boys laughed and Mrs. Vincent looked up from her plate.

"And why would you have to begin with? Eddward is busy with his course work. He doesn't have time to date any women, so why would he have time for _you_?"

Kevin frowned and Edd quickly responded. "Oh I've found that it's not that difficult to find a balance with Kevin. I think that since we've known each other for so long it's just easier."

"I'd hardly call a few months _so long_."

"No mother, this is the same Kevin that I grew up with here in the cul-de-sac."

"The same Kevin who used to harass you and those heathen friends of yours? How does that make this situation any better? I had really hoped that when you went away to college you would learn to keep better company. I have to say, I don't approve of this relationship on any level. It sounds to me that you're being victimized and my recommendation is that you terminate the relationship before it causes unnecessary problems in your life."

Kevin locked eyes with Mrs. Vincent. "Edd's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know it must be awfully disappointing that he chose me instead of some braineack little housewife wannabe, but I love him. I know I messed up in the past but you'd better believe that I'm doing my best to make up for it every day that we are together."

Edd slid his hand onto Kevin's leg and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Kevin continued, "I know we haven't been dating that long, but I'm in this with Edd for the long haul so you need to get used to me being around. I can also guarantee that Edd's _heathen friends_ will continue to stand by his side so get used to that fact too."

The room was quiet for a moment, then Mrs. Vincent began to laugh. "You are a fiery one aren't you? Don't take this the wrong way, but you remind me of myself. So Kevin is it? I'm going to hold you accountable for everything you just said."

Kevin nodded. "Fine by me."

Edd felt his heart swell. Did they really just gain approval from his mother? Dinner continued without tension. Conversation shifted into pleasantries again, but this time Mrs. Vincent contributed as well. After everyone had finished eating Edd's parents excused themselves and went to the living room. As Edd began to clean up two arms wrapped around his waist and chills ran down his spin as kisses were trailed along his neck.

"Kevin," he whispered while stifling a moan. "Cease this; my parents are in the other room."

Kevin chuckled and released Edd to help clean up. "You never told me how crazy your mom is."

Edd rolled his eyes. "You never told me you could break news so eloquently."

"What can I say, parents love me. Believe it or not, when I first started dating Nazz her parents were furious. It didn't take long to win them over though. You just gotta know what to say."

"Is that so?" Edd's shoulders drooped and he began chewing on his lip as he turned the water on for the dishes.

"Yeah, hey what's up?"

Edd avoided Kevin's gaze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why the sudden change in mood?"

Edd sighed. "Well you did just inform me that you are good at persuading parents and I suppose I wonder if everything you said was true or simply a pre-practiced speech done over and over and-"

Kevin spun Edd around and pinned him to the sink. He captured the ravinette's lips with his own and smirked when he felt Edd's knees go weak. He leaned back and smiled at Edd's flushed face. "I ment every word. Believe me it was a lot less nerve racking talking to Nazz's parents. I might have been rehearsing what I would say to your parents while I got ready," Kevin mumbled turning his face away embarrassed. "But it's not like I've ever been somebody's boyfriend before."

Edd laughed. "So you've been the girlfriend then?"

Kevin laughed too. "Damn it Edd, you know what I mean."

* * *

Edd looked up from his book when he heard a soft tap on his doorframe. "Oh good evening mother."

"Hello dear, mind if I come in?"

"Not at all."

Mrs. Vincent crossed the room and sat on the edge of Edd's bed. "That was quite a surprise you had for us at dinner tonight."

Edd smiled sheepishly. "Yes, my apologies."

"Do you really love that boy?"

Edd smiled and pressed the book to his lips. "Yes I do," he said as he pulled it away. "And I find that he invokes feeling in me that I haven't experienced with anyone else."

Mrs. Vincent smiled and wrapped an arm around Edd's shoulders. "Well maybe he'll be the only boyfriend you ever surprise us with after all." She kissed his temple and stood up. "I do have one bit of advice if you ever do bring someone else home."

Edd cocked his head.

"Don't expect your parents to be completely in the dark if it's someone from the neighborhood. It's funny how news of children dating spreads. Personally I would have liked to be the first to know."

Edd gasped and tugged his beanie down over his eyes. "M-my apologies."


End file.
